Usuario Blog:Creepycat13/NES Godzilla Creepypasta / Epilogue
Hello, my name is Zachary, and it has been three weeks since the fateful night when I played Godzilla for the NES. Going back to that night, immediately after I turned off the NES, and once I was able to walk again, the first thing I did was to disconnect the NES, take out the cartridge and put it in a drawer. I looked at the computer. And all the images of the story were saved. I made backup copies of all the images on the flash drive before I turned off the computer just in case. After that, I reached the bed and instantly lost consciousness. It was not a good night's sleep, but it was completely exhausting. It felt as if the time had not passed before I woke up again. The first thought that came to my mind was: "What the hell happened last night?" I thought about that for a while until it occurred to me to get in touch with the person who had the game: Billy. So I called him and told him to come to my apartment. So I showed him the images and gave him a very basic summary of what had happened. At first he thought I was kidding him, but he soon realized that was not the case. And once he realized that this was real, he stayed hard. This made it clear to me that he had not manipulated the game and that he had no idea of any of this. Then I asked Billy an obvious question: "Where did you get it from?" And I got a simple answer: "From another friend of mine who changed games." He assured me that he was a person of trust and that he had never had problems with the games he had received before. Then Billy called him. But when we told this guy the story, he was surprised as anyone and he hung us up abruptly. Before Billy left, he asked me if I wanted him to take the cartridge and destroy it. I totally declined and I wonder how it was possible that I wanted to keep that thing. I told him I needed time to think about it and that was it. Billy and I have not talked much since then. And although this is not the case, I have the impression that Billy thinks that what happened to the game is his fault. After he left that day I thought a lot. And it was difficult for me to do anything else. I could not stop thinking about the game, there were many questions without answers. What was Red? Was Melissa really in the game? How do I get there? Why did all this happen in this game? But the question that kept me up at night was: "Red said he knew me a long time ago, how?" Since then I can not get rid of this feeling of being observed. The game made me ask myself questions about death and reality in ways I have never wanted to think about. I am not sure of anything but I constantly think that I will soon have a negative impact on my life. At this point I simply did not worry about anything anymore. And in the end I decided that I had to choose between one of two things. Try to play it again, or destroy it. I have tried several times to convince myself to try the first but never get beyond plugging the NES. Simply touching the cartridge reminds me of all the pain I suffered during the fight against Red. I was wondering if maybe playing the game again myself could make something terrible happen. I do not know how this "game" works and it made me too risky to do it. I was not sure I could handle another round of the game, anyway. Then the time came for the other option. So I took some fresh air, I took the game and I took it. Planning to launch the game on the lake. I arrived at the lake with the cartridge in my hands and I looked down and thought of Melissa. If what he had experienced in the game was genuine, what he would do might be the only way to save her from torture. And in a way he could have saved his soul. "Damn". Once this thought came to mind, I knew I would not be able to destroy it. Then I sat on a bench and watched the lake for about an hour. In the last instance I decided on the third option: Put it on sale on eBay. I know it sounds selfish, but I promise it has nothing to do with money. I did not care how much they paid me for the game. I am selfish because I do not want to have the responsibility of owning this cartridge anymore. I can not talk about this forever, and the only way to deal with this was to put the game out of my life. So these were the main reasons why I created a summary of these events. First, it was to record the details as long as I can remember them. The second is that everyone who wants this game knows what he is getting into. But I can not guarantee the safety of anyone else who plays it or something happens to it. However, for the new owner of the game, remember this: Be careful, and if you feel like the game is literally playing with your mind, TURN OFF THE DAMN NES. Categoría:Entradas